Two Lives- An Elder Scrolls Story
by Curiosity Killed The Khajiit
Summary: A girl named Nymeri found herself in the world of Skyrim, becoming a khajiit living in a small town called Windmere. Follow her on her adventures with Dar'shei, a shady khajiit whom Nymeri finds out more about as days go on. Her travels go from fighting trolls to killing dragons and more! Rated M for future reference ;)
1. Chapter 1- A New Life

My eyes scan the screen as I enter a cave. My mother screams at me to get off of the damn Xbox. I yell back at her and she threatens me; she tells me that if I didn't get off the Xbox she would smash it to pieces. That fucking woman, I swear that as soon as I turn 18 I am moving out. She would **NOT **make me lose all of my progress as a level 50 khajiit. I get up from the couch, annoyed, and walk up the stairs.

I walked into my room, eyes closing from the lack of sleep. I've been playing Skyrim for the past week with no breaks except for food and the bathroom. My bed meets my face as I fall asleep instantly. I dream about voices of characters such as Temba Wide-Arms and Camilla Valerius.

Woken up by the daylight of the next day, I raise myself from my bed. Without opening my eyes all the way, I walk over to the window. _Why don't I have any curtains? _My mind scans the possibilities. _Could my mother have taken them down? No, she would never intrude like that, asking to come in my room without permission. How about the cat? No, I closed my door last night so he couldn't have come in._

I forcefully open my eyes all the way and my jaw drops. _This does __**NOT **__look like my room! _I look around as I soak in the look of my room. _What the hell?_ This is not what the world looked like yesterday. My bed is filled with straw, unlike how it was last night when I face planted onto it. And my walls. They were covered in a bland pattern. How ugly.

Last of all, my room just looked... familiar. Like I had seen something like this before. I tried to recollect it from my memory, but I was so shocked that I couldn't think straight. I looked down at my clothes; they had changed. I was wearing nothing, except for two loincloths covering my chest and my crotch. My world was **NOT** the way it was supposed to be.

One change caught my eye the most, my skin was replaced with fur. I feel my face. _Whiskers? _I feel my ears. _Why are the in the wrong spot? Why do they feel like cat's ears... _I had figured it out. My mind finally focused on what I knew this from. I was a khajiit living in the world of Skyrim.

There was a dress folded neatly at the end of my bed so I put it on. On the floor next to my bed was a pair of boots. I slipped them on. _How do they fit so perfectly? _I decided not to worry about it and looked at what was propped up beside the door. _A... sword? A steel sword? _The sword found its way into my hands as I try it out. I took a few swings at the arm to test it. _Its… perfect. _I hook the strap around my waist as I walk down the stairs.

There was my mother, cooking in a pot over a fire. "Can I help you with anything?" I ask. She smiles and says "No thank you, but I hear that the mill down the road needs workers. Maybe you can go find a job there, to get some money." I smile, say my thanks and leave out to my new world.

Down the road I walked. People I did not know were all different races, some of them argonians, some of them bretons. I decided just to walk straight to the mill instead of stay and chat with my new neighbors. When I got there, a man walks up to me and says, "So, you're looking for a job?" I nod. He shoves an axe in my hand and shows me where the wood is to chop. I reluctantly take the axe and walk over to the wood pile. _So this is what it is like to live in Skyrim..._ I start to wish that the world to go back to normal. I kept wishing, but my past life on Earth was starting to fade little by little, minute by minute. I thought of something and then the next thing I knew, I completely forgot what it was, like my mind was slowly being emptied of what I knew, what I had experienced, what I had felt.

I was still working at the mill after a few weeks, but it was a routine. I barely remembered any of my past life, but I didn't want to go back to it anyway. I liked life in this new place; the new friends, new places to discover, new things to do. I didn't really want to leave. By this time, I started to think about leaving home.

That day I thought about the idea of leaving home, I tell my mother that I want to go out and explore the world. She tells me that she doesn't want me to, but respects that I have made a decision that she cannot change. I pack up my belongings; my steel sword, iron armor that I bought with my pay from the mill, my remaining gold, and various other things, including my bow and arrows. I bid my mother goodbye as I leave my house for the very last time.

I start by going to the inn, to see if there was any other work to be done before I left town. Roland, the innkeeper and also the owner of the house next to mine tells me, "Well, Nymeri, I have no work for you, but the Jarl had sent out a bounty for a group of bandits." I accept the bounty and ask Roland where he bandits are located. "The bandits? Hmm... They are living in a destroyed village just south of here, called Helgen." He bids me farewell as I leave his inn.

Walking down the road is tiring. There is nothing but trees or flat land. As my stomach growls, I say, "Better look for some food." I pick through the bushes as I find a bush with red berries all over it. I consult my apothecary's handbook to see what they were. They were snowberries, and were safe to eat. I feasted like a king that night on rabbit legs and snowberries.

I get to Helgen three days after I left my hometown. I sneak behind a tree as I put out my sword. Three bandits are roaming the outside of the ruined town. My feet guide me towards the first bandit, sitting at a table, out of the other bandit's eyesight and earshot.

I try to sneak up to the bandit but my armor made a clanking sound. The bandit turned as I stuck my sword into his chest. A rush of adrenaline went through my veins as the other two bandits cane after me. I managed to slit the throat of one of them and decapitate the woman. Suddenly I came to my senses and looked at all of the blood. A grin grew across my face as I ran into a house where two more bandits were located. I assassinated both of them in one swift move.

The next house was expecting me. Two women attack me and I stick my sword into one and scratched out the other ones throat. "Okay. Now I have to clear out the tower. How great," I say. Crouching down, I sneak over to the doors and they creak open. Still sneaking, I go up the stairs. _No enemies so far... _I peek over the top of the floor. _There is the leader._ I get a little grin on my face thinking about her limp body laying on the ground. I sneak up to behind the leader and she notices me. I get into a fighting stance. She lunges at me first and makes me fall over. She sticks a dagger up to my throat and tells me, "You shouldn't have messed with my bandits." She gives me a devilish grin as she gets an arrow to the face.

I look over to where the arrow came from and see a male khajiit with an ebony bow in his hand, looking back at me with bright blue eyes. I stare in disbelief as he runs down the tower steps and away into the woods. I stand up, wanting to run after him. My body wouldn't allow it so I was just standing there, uselessly trying to move.

_ Who was that? Why was he there at that exact time?_ Questions filled my mind as I walked down the road towards a city called Whiterun. Along the road wolves kept attacking me. I just managed to survive until I saw the towering walls in the distance. Guards roamed the roads around the city, keeping watch over the farms owned by different families. I kept walking towards the giant stone walls.

Inside of Whiterun was really busy. Mercenaries asking to get hired, shopkeepers sweeping their steps and people selling stuff at their stalls. I stopped at some of the stalls and bought beautiful jewelry and raw meat that I could save for meals. _Is that the Jarl's palace? _There was a giant building at the top of a bunch of stairs. I started walking up them to get my pay for the bounty.

I opened the giant doors to the palace and am mesmerized by the beauty. There was a giant fireplace in the center of the room and a giant throne at the way back. There, sitting in the throne was Jarl Balgruuf the Greater, talking to his housecarl and his servant. I walk up, not trying to interrupt the Jarl.

"Hello, are you the khajiit from Windmere who accepted my bounty for the bandits?" the Jarl said. I nod. "Well then. Here is your pay." His servant gave me 300 gold coins and the Jarl smiled at me. I smile back and go on my way towards the door. I take one last look at the beautiful palace interior and head outside, into the busy streets of the center of all trade in Skyrim.

I walk around all the stores, buying stuff that I will need on my journeys. I buy some new enchanted armor and sell my old iron armor. I decide to sell my steel sword and buy an ebony sword instead. I go to the hunter's stall and sell all of my wolf pelts and then I walked over to a store called Arcadia's Cauldron to buy soul gems to enchant other things, when needed. I felt accomplished and started walking around, talking to the shopkeepers and children running around the city.

Walking towards the gate again, I spot someone looking at me. It is the same khajiit that saved me in Helgen. His eyes gave it away; they were the same bright blue as the one that had killed the bandit leader. I walk toward him and he turns a corner. I sprint around the corner to see him waiting for me. I walk over to him and I ask him, "Who are you?" He looks me dead in the eye and says, "An ally, Nymeri. Trust me." And walks away.

I stand there in disbelief after him. _Why did he say he was my ally? Why did he say to trust him? _Questions stormed my head as Irileth, the Jarl's housecarl, yells my name and for me to follow her. I run after her as she runs out of the gates, looking at a large dragon, circling above. "HOLD YOUR POSITIONS!" Irileth screams. A dragon attacks the group of guards that were not even 20 feet away from the doors into Whiterun. As three guards fall dead, I grab my bow and arrows and start shooting at the dragon. It falls dead after an arrow coming from somewhere on the other side of the wall hits the dragon straight in the heart.

First, I go up to the dragon's corpse and search it for any valuables. Still searching the dragon, it's life force gets absorbed into my body. _What the hell? Why they hell did that just happen? _I decide to see who had killed the dragon and walk around the wall. The next thing I knew was that the khajiit was laying over me, covering my mouth so I wouldn't scream. He says, "Can you try to stay out of death's way?" The khajiit gets up off of me and helps me stand up. He grabs my hand and pulls me along the road, towards a patch of trees. My legs can barely keeping up with his pace as I keep stumbling along. I grab his shoulder to make him turn around and I start asking him a bunch of questions. He grabs my shoulder in return and puts his finger up to lips to prevent me from talking.

He walks a few feet away from me and sits down on a rock. "Are you done with your questions now, Nymeri?" he says. I nod, not saying a word. He beckons for me to come and sit by him. I sit next to him and stare off into the sunset. The khajiit thinks, and after a a couple dozen minutes, says, "Come with me." He gets up and pulls me off of the rock by grabbing my waist. He grabs my hand, once again, and pulls me down the long, winding road.

Dar'shei didn't talk while the sun went down. The only thing he did was let go of my hand, knowing that I probably wouldn't run. I thought about it, but then scanned the possibilities. _If I try to escape, I might never know why he saved me in Helgen. I might never know he is, let alone see him again._ At that point, I had a goal in mind; to find out why he saved me, why he said he was my ally, and most of all, who he is. I then tried to come up with ideas as to where he was taking me. _He could be taking me to a village, or maybe another city? Maybe he was taking me somewhere, to bring me to a person that wanted to kill me?_

We had been walking for a few hours until I finally spot a cottage in the middle of a forest of trees. He opens the door for me and I walk inside to find a very roomy bedroom/kitchen and a large bathroom. He goes and sits on one of the beds and starts unbuckling his armor. I walked into the bathroom and took off my armor. I peeked out to see where the khajiit was. The khajiit was lying on one of the two beds. _Is he asleep? _I asked myself. I decided that he was and climbed onto the bed that was located about 6 feet away from him.

The khajiit rolls over and looks at me. He says, "I never got to introduce myself. I'm Dar'shei. Nice to meet you." I turned over to look at him. "Nice to meet you too," I said. At that point Dar'shei was on his back, staring at the ceiling. I fell asleep with that image in my eyes.

**Ehhh... This is my first fanfiction. Like, ever. So, what did you think of the first chapter? PM me if you want to suggest anything! I'd be happy to take your suggestions and make my story better!**

**Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? PM me now!**


	2. Chapter 2- Greybeards and Icicles

I woke up to Dar'shei cooking over a fire with pants and an unbuttoned shirt on. He noticed that I was awake and walked over to me. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to me and shook me awake, "Get up. Breakfast is almost done." Dar'shei tells me. He then gets up to finish cooking what smells like vegetable soup.

I stand up and slip on a dress he had set out for me. I grab my armor and put it in my pack. "We need to head out soon," Dar'shei says as he hands me a bowl of the stew. "Okay, but to where?" I say. He looks at me, smiles, and goes to put on his own armor. I decide that I should put my own armor on too and take off my dress. I hear him walk out of the bathroom and turn around. I look away as he looks me up and down. He helps me put on my armor and my two weapons.

We leave the cottage and head out to the forest. Soon we reach a mountain and stop. Dar'shei turns to me and says, "This is the Throat of the World, the tallest mountain in Skyrim. We need to climb this to get to High Hrothgar, where the Greybeards are waiting for us." I nod, without saying a word. We start walking again towards a small town in the distance.

The town we first get to is called Ivarstead. We walk over to a bridge and cross it. There, right in front of us is what seems like one million steps. "How many stairs are there?" I ask. Dar'shei shrugs and starts walking up the icy steps. I run after Dar'shei until I am right beside him. I sigh and walk through the snow filled wind.

At the first clearing, we stop and sit in one of first the priestess's tents. I eat some rabbit haunches and drink some mead. My body warms up with every sip of the deliciousness. The mead wasn't the only thing keeping me warm. Dar'shei was sitting right next to me, eating some of his leftover vegetable stew from breakfast. I put my head in the crook of his shoulder. The last thing I knew was Dar'shei stroking my head and falling asleep.

The next day I woke up to Dar'shei talking to the priestess. They were talking about something, but I couldn't make it out because they were out of earshot. I started to get up to find out, but the priestess noticed and stopped their conversation. What are they keeping from me? Why didn't they even give me a hint?  
By the time I was on my feet, Dar'shei was packing up his things and beckoned me to do the same thing. "You have quite the amazing partner there. It's like you two were meant to meet each other," the priestess told me. "Well, thank you. I was wondering which Daedric prince you worshipped…" I replied.

She grabbed my arm before I could finish my sentence and showed me to a shrine that was set up in the middle of the clearing. She is a priestess of Nocturnal. She must have noticed that I figured it out and handed me two articles of clothing; one was a priestess of Nocturnal robe, very similar to hers, and the other was something that she thought both Dar'shei and I would like. I thanked her and put both of the dresses carefully in my pack.

Soon after she gave us supplies, such as potions, arrows and such, we headed out. Once again I would be walking up the snowy steps and be battling the icy wind.

After about 5 hours or so, Dar'shei said that we had made it. I looked up to see a huge palace made of stone, looking like an ice mage's dream home. I look at Dar'shei as he wraps his arm around my shoulder to keep me warm. I snuggle into his warmness as we both walk up the remaining stone steps. I start to shiver about halfway up the steps. Dar'shei can't do anything about it but hugs me even tighter.

Inside of the palace was incredible; even more marvelous than Dragonsreach. I shed my warm fur coat, more like Dar'shei's fur coat, as the warmth from the many fires blazed, warming my body instantly. I throw my pack on the coat that was located on the ground and stretch. Dar'shei followed my lead by stripping down, one layer at a time.

Four men walked toward us until they were about 15-20 feet away and beckoned Dar'shei to go over to them. I started to protest because I had no idea who these people were. Dar'shei began to converse with the four men, all the while I just stood there, watching, ready to strike if any move of violence was made. I was relieved when Dar'shei walked back towards me and grabbed my hands. He said, "These are the Greybeards, a group of people who have perfected their Thu'um. This is also where you will be perfecting your own Thu'um as well." What is the Thu'um? What does he mean by 'perfecting it'? I stop worrying about it and let Dar'shei grab my waist and beckon me towards the people in hooded cloaks.

I cling to Dar'shei's side as each of the men get introduced to me. The men's names are Arngeir, Borri, Einarth, and Wulfgar. Arngeir beckons us to two different rooms; the ones, as Dar'shei told me, we would be sleeping in for the next few days. As I walked into my room, Dar'shei stopped to make sure I was fine. "Yes, I'm fine," I told him. The answer looked like it didn't satisfy him, but was enough for him to leave me in peace.

That night, I was alone. No one to talk me to sleep. No one to make me feel protected. I felt like I had no one, even though Dar'shei was only a few rooms away. I fall asleep in the empty darkness, thinking about where I would be if I had no one. If I had never met Dar'shei.

That morning, I woke up to Wulfgar putting a robe on the dresser. I looked at him and Wulfgar nodded at me. I get up, ignoring the fact that I had not made my bed. This robe. It's… beautiful! The robe has dragons and beautiful patterns all over it. I don't hesitate at all to put the piece of art on. It fits perfectly! It was like the robe was actually made for me.

I walk out of my room and smell food cooking. The smell was… enticing. My feet guided me toward the smell until I got to a cooking pot. I look inside and the smell gets even stronger. Someone taps my arm. It's Borri, probably taking me to do something. He leads me into the middle of the main room, on a circle engraved into the floor. I stood there as the man drew symbols all around me. All of a sudden, I knew everything he had written on the ground, like I had absorbed its knowledge.

Borri made ghostly copies of himself and told me to shout the words "Fus Ro Dah" at them. I had no idea what he meant so I shouted at them. The ghosts went flying across the room and into thin air. Borri nodded and walked away. Since he left, I guessed that my first lesson was over. I decided to go to my room and put all of my stuff away.

Appearing in my room, I put all of my clothes in the dresser and put my other various things where they belonged. Arms wrapped around my waist and I peeked behind me. There was Dar'shei, in his own beautiful robe. He whispered in my ear, "Come. Follow me. I want to teach you some more shouts before we leave." I grabbed his arm as he turned to lead me somewhere else. Dar'shei just grinned and kept walking.

We walked outside, back into the cold, to find no one out there. He told me to yell "Wuld Nah Kest" while standing between two pillars. I readied myself and yelled the words exactly as he said them. I ran at lightning speed through a gate which closed after I was through it. Dar'shei clapped and told me to yell three different words. "I want you to shout the words 'Yor Toor Shul' at this atronach." Dar'shei summons an Ice Atronach and tells me to shout at it. As I yell at the atronach, fire comes from my mouth and instantly kills the form made from ice.

I look over at Dar'shei and he nods. He beckons me to walk by his side. We walk back into the building and he pulls down my hood. He looks my face, almost like he was adoring it, as he walks to his room. I check the time by looking at the clock on the wall. Might as well go to sleep… I follow Dar'shei's lead and walk to my own room.

In my room, I try on the Nocturnal robe and check myself out in the mirror. I decide that that was what I was going to sleep in. The other piece of clothing the priestess gave me… what did she mean that both Dar'shei and I would like it? Was she implying something that I didn't catch? I decide not to fret over it and fall asleep, this night being easier than the last.

I wake up to another morning, in my room, all alone. I get up, still in my robes which were all wrinkled. There was a note on my bedside table. It read,

_Nymeri,_

_Today we are leaving. We will be going on a trip that will take us a few days. Get all of your stuff together and meet me in my room as soon as you can._

_Dar'shei_

As soon as I finished reading his name, all of my things were in my pack, and all my weapons attached to my hips. I walk out of my room to Dar'shei's bedroom.  
I get there and look at the spacious room. There is a huge bed in the center and decorations all around the room. He had Daedric weapons and armor and stuff like that everywhere. I walk over to his bed, lay down on it, and close my eyes. Next thing I knew, he was standing over me, holding out his hand to help me stand up. As I stood up, he handed me my bag and looked at my robe. "Did the priestess give you that?" he asked me. I nod and he smiles, "It looks good on you. But you might want to put your armor on. Digging my armor out of my bag, he brings me over new armor and draws my attention to it. Not caring that he was standing right in front of me, I strip down to put on my armor. He does the same thing by shedding his robe to show chiseled abs and a toned body. I blush and look away.

By the time I was done putting my own armor on, Dar'shei was replacing my weapons with better ones, such as a sword that he called Dawnbreaker and Daedric weapons. He had a set of Dragonplate armor and the same Daedric weapons as mine. He also cleaned it all out of the food and replaced most of it with potions. He looked at the special piece of clothing and tried to see what it was. I snatched it away from him and he laughed. I put it back in my bag and he didn't touch it again.

We left the palace and back into the cold. The pelts I had wrapped around me helped preserve my heat and also provided some protection against the pieces of hail that whirled around Dar'shei and I. We hurried down the steps to get back down to Ivarstead. We stop at each of the priestesses camps (I found out that each worshipped a different Daedric prince) and I got a robe and something special from each of them. I started to wonder why they were being so nice but then realized that you don't have to be up to something to be nice.

We got down to the town and visited the inn. Dar'shei rented one of the rooms and the innkeeper asked why he didn't rent another one for me. Dar'shei didn't answer so the innkeeper stopped asking questions. I walked into the room we had rented. There was a single bed up against one wall, a chest and a wardrobe that we put our bags in. I walked towards the door when Dar'shei grabbed my shoulder and stopped me. He says, "Stay here and get some rest, I'll buy dinner and prepare it. Just stay here, okay?"

I just looked at him and walked toward the bed, and I guess he took it as a yes. He closes the door behind him as he walks into the hall. I start to change into some new clothes I bought. They were shorter than my other dresses but I didn't mind. As soon as I put my shoes on, a drunk man came over and tried to kiss me. I pushed him away but he grabs my arm and pulls me out into the hall. He then again tries to kiss me, this time trying to get my clothes off. I push him away again and point my dagger to his throat. He backs away and says, "Cat wants to play feisty, eh? Well then, I challenge you to a brawl!"

He gets in a fighting stance with no weapons and I do the same. He takes the first swing and misses. I counterattack with a punch and send him sprawling onto the ground where he fell asleep. People must have seen it because they were cheering and hitting tankards full of mead together. I decided to just go back to our room and lay down. I fall asleep with one eye open for any other drunk men doing stupid things.

I must have fallen asleep because Dar'shei sat on the end of the bed and shook me awake. He handed me a plate with grilled leeks and a venison chop to eat for dinner. I got up into a sitting position and ate until the plate was clean. I looked at Dar'shei, who had not even touched his food. He was just looking at me. My face gets hot. Did he… really just see me eat like that? Talos! I laid back down and stared at the ceiling. I could feel my eyes start to close. I let them; I didn't have the strength to keep them open. I was too exhausted.

**I know, I know... The story isn't all that interesting... I'm just setting up for more action to come!**

**The drunk guy though... I wonder how many tankards of mead he had...**

**Six, he had six :)  
**

**The next chapter will be much more, hmmmmm... action filled...**

**Keep reading! Battle through the boredom of my fanfiction!**

**Hate it? Love it? Suggestions? Tell me! (Don't want to make the same mistake twice *cue awkward silence*) PM me! I'll definitely try to make my story less boring... Hehe...**


	3. Chapter 3- A Hell Of A Day

*Four Days Later*

When I wake up from a deep sleep, I open my eyes to the room empty. I stood up and walked out into the hall, only to find that the whole inn was trashed. _How did I sleep through this?_ Dead bodies were strewn all over the floor; people who I had seen drunk and happy just the night before, now bearing expressions of horror and pain.

I looked around the room, trying to figure out what had happened. I also looked around for Dar'shei, who had to be around here somewhere. I checked all the rooms and even in the rubble that was left from the destruction of the inn. Damn it! Where did he go?

Just then, I spotted a tail disappearing behind a rock. I crouched, not detecting anyone looking at me, and snuck to the last known location of the khajiit. Just then, two strong arms grabbed me and hid me in a den made of rubble. My face was pressed up against the khajiit's chest, and by its build I could tell that it was male. Just out of curiosity, I said, "Let go of me Dar'shei!" I was then released from the man's arms.

I looked up and saw Dar'shei's face. A wave of relief rushed over me as I hugged him. "I… I th… thought you we… were d… dead…" I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me and said, "Well I'm glad I'm not!" He chuckled. I pushed away from him and slapped his arm. The khajiit looked at me, confused. "I'm serious! I almost gave up looking for you!"

He laughed again and immediately cut it short. He pushed me farther into the den as a couple of women walked by. "Where did the khajiit go?" the Breton asked the Argonian and the Imperial. "I don't know, but how did he escape the dungeon that easily!" the Argonian exclaimed. "Come on, you two. We have to find him or else Chief will get mad," the Imperial said as she started walking away from the two other dumbfounded women.

Dar'shei removed his hand from my mouth. "You were captured?!" I said, my voice full of confusion. "Yeah… they got me when I first woke up… I made sure to make you look dead so you wouldn't get taken," he stated, his voice low from embarrassment. I touched his shoulder and nodded in appreciation. "Thank you," was all I could manage to say when the three women came back.

Instead of walking away, one of the women said, "Maybe we should check this rubble pile. It looks big enough for a man to hide in." The other two murmured in agreement. First, the three women dug through the right side of the rubble pile while we were on the left. They dug for about 10 minutes and then moved to our side. I pushed Dar'shei off of me and drew my bow, which took up most of the space that we had. As soon as one of the women saw us, I shot her in the heart, instantly killing her.

When the other two women saw her die, they came to the opening of the cave. This time Dar'shei had two daggers ready and threw one at each of the women. The Argonian got a dagger in the stomach and died a minute after she got hit. The second dagger hit the Imperial in the throat, killing her instantly.

I was the first one to stand up. "Dar'shei, we have to get out of here, now," I said, scanning the area for any other bandits. Seeing no other people, I pulled Dar'shei out of the cave and we ran for the gates. With the khajiit's hand in my grasp, I sprinted towards the large wooden doors. I felt a tugging on my arm, which was Dar'shei signaling me to stop.

"Nymeri, slow down! There are bandits on the other side of those gates and if we go out that way, we will be attacked!" Dar'shei exclaimed. I halted almost immediately. My eyes wandered to his face. "Do you have any other ideas? If you don't come up with one in the next 2 minutes, I am going out through this gate and you know damn right that you won't be able to convince me otherwise," I said, just about tired of the shit I have gone through today. Instead of saying anything, he just pulled me toward a tower. He looked inside of the crumbling stone structure and walked inside. There, I saw a door that lead out of the wall. "We could have just gone through the gates you know," I muttered under my breath.

Dar'shei opened the door and waited for me to walk through it. Not saying a word, I walked past him, in the direction of Falkreath. "Where are we going?" he asked as he ran up to walk by my side. I turned to look at him. "We, or _I, _will be going to Falkreath. I have heard rumors about the location of the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary and I want to see if I can join them," I said, eyes straying to the front.

I start walking again and Dar'shei grabs my arm. "Wherever you go, I go," said the khajiit, sporting a straight face. "I don't care if you come or not. All I know is that I would like some people to be dead and erased from Tamriel, you got me?" I said, my voice obviously filled with annoyance. We stood in silence for a few minutes. I started walking again, with Dar'shei walking to my right. The sound of whimpering broke the silence. Before I could say "What was that?", a dog limped towards us and laid down in front of me.

I bent down to examine the dog. _A broken front leg... And it looks like this dog hasn't eaten in days..._ I grabbed a loaf of bread from my pack and started feeding it to the dog. Without saying a word, Dar'shei summoned magic in his hand, and from the look of it, it was the Healing Hands spell that are taught to mages and travelers. He cast the spell on the dogs leg and the bones mended themselves. I lifted the dog onto its feet and it looked at me with lonely eyes. I stood up and the dog ran away. "Wait!" I yelled as I ran after the dog. "Nymeri, stop!" I could hear Dar'shei yell as he ran after me.

I didn't stop until I saw the dog sitting next to a dead man, laying on a bed, with a note in his hand. I took up the note and it said some things about how he died of rockjoint. "Meeko?" was the first thing I said when I looked at the dog. The animal looked at me and barked. "Meeko, Meeko, Meeko,Meeko, Meeko..." I kept repeating to myself. "Meeko, come here," the dog walked to me, "I want you to accompany me and my acquaintance Dar'shei on our travels." The dog seemed to understand and followed me out of the shack.

Dar'shei was leaning up against the side of the shack when I walked outside. "Go in and grab anything useful," I told Dar'shei. He nodded and started rummaging through the drawers and knapsacks. "Today has been a hell of a lot worse than the usual," I muttered, "How much more shit could happen today?"

**Sorry for such a short chapter... I haven't updated this story in so long that I was worried you guys would hate me! I just really wanted to get a new chapter out there so that you guys would have more to read... LOL!**

**By the way, this hapter took place when they were in another town, not Ivarstead. There was a time lapse between the last chapter and this one.**

**Anyways, enjoy! Chapter 4 will be really fun to write!**


End file.
